Specter, My Protector
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: A young fleshie comes to Whipstaff and falls in love with one of the residents. When Stinkie gives her a ring that will let them stay connected no matter where they are, an evil bent on destroying Whipstaff's paranormal residents, kidnaps her and uses her
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's Kitsune again. Being that I'm now obsessed with the Casper theme, I'm making another Casper fic! Yay! Uh, y'all should know that any Casper fic I make will be based off the 1995 version, because all the newer versions suck. The only one I actually like that was newer was Casper: A Spirited Beginning. It was _decent_. Maybe there was another, but I don't think there was. In Casper Meets Wendy, the ghosts look so stupid. I didn't like it so much. And I don't get me started on Casper's Haunted Christmas, the graphics were too terrible for me. I HATED it. Only good parts were Stinkie's. Yep. Anyways, I don't own anything 'cept the OC.**

**PS, I won't focus much on the Harveys and Casper because I'm not that good a writer and I don't really like fics that focus so much on CasperKat. I know, I know. _GASP! A Casper fan who doesn't like Casper! _Deal with it, people, I'm not fond of the 'friendly ghost'. He's alright, but I like the Trio and their antics way more.**

**_Other awesome Casper fics I've read that rule: Casper -- The Lazarus, Let It Snow _(I want an update! I fell in love with this story, but I wanna read Casper -- Lazarus to find out just how Melle and Stinkie hooked up, so please, update them!)_, Casper II, Violet Phantoms _(which I'm still trying to guess the pairing . . .)**

-

**_Title: Specter, My Protector_**

**_Summary: A young fleshie comes to Whipstaff and falls in love with one of the residents. When Stinkie gives her a ring that will let them stay connected no matter where they are, an evil bent on destroying Whipstaff's paranormal residents, kidnaps her and uses her to get to Whipstaff's REAL treasure._**

**_Main Pairing: StinkieOC (gasp! an OC! Heh, no worries, people, no Mary-Sues here!)_**

**_Side Pairings: KatCasper, Onesided OCxOC_**

**_Chapter: 1_**

**_Rating: T for Trouble! _**

-

Dr. James Harvey sat in the kitchen of Whipstaff manor, clenching a cup of coffee by the handle, lifting it to his lips, while he gazed at bills and junk mail spread out in front of him. The morning sun filtered over the table from the windows, giving the room a homey feel to it. It was quiet, around 7 in the morning. And it was November. Kat would be going to school soon.

In fact, Dr. Harvey was surprised. It was normally hectic, because Casper would make breakfast before Kat left, and then the Trio would start their trouble. Maybe it was a good thing he'd recently bought that computer . . . The Trio spent more time on it than they did bothering Casper. But, then, he didn't know what horrors they could produce online. His stomach suddenly rippled as nausea hit him. He shook his head to rid himself of it. He hadn't felt this way since he'd gotten drunk that night at the bar.

Within moments, Kat entered the room, jumping the last step and rushing over. She gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down, telling him about her wierd dreams and what today's schedule would be.

"Hey, Dad," she said, suddenly, "Have you seen Casper?" Dr. Harvey looked up, turning his head to the side a bit and nearly going cross-eyed in thought. Kat could tell he was thinking hard about this.

"I'm not sure I have," he replied, "Last I saw him was . . . Three days ago."

"Three days?" Kat blanched. "He's _never_ gone for _that_ long." She thought a moment, resting his chin in her hand. "I bet the Trio are up to something." With that, she marched straight out of the kitchen and into another room. It was spacious enough, with nice carpeting. A large, comfortable chair sat in the middle of the room, facing a television in one corner. A computer sat in another, it's light casting blueish shadows dancing over the wall. It made slight groaning noises as it's modem processed certain orders that it would carry out.

Now, Kat was no computer whiz-kid, but she knew it didn't take someone with half a brain to reboot a computer. She saw no trace of the Trio, so she crept slowly towards the machine in question, putting her hand to her chin as she analysed the screen. It was stuck in a dark blue background with whiteish lettering, saying various technical stuff about whatever the Hell the computer was doing. Along the bottom was a long yellow bar, and below that were three rectangles. One said 'Pause', the middle said 'More Info', and the last said 'Exit'. The yellow was slowly filling the empty space, indicating that it was, indeed, rebooting.

Kat walked over, pressing the right arrow button twice, making the word 'Exit' light up a light blue. She then clicked Enter, making the original background for the screen kick in. There was nothing wrong with the computer, so she didn't need to wait for it to reboot forever. What was there to reboot? As all the icns appeared, she breathed a sigh, not even realising she'd held the breath in the first place. Why was she so tense? The Trio didn't bother her as much. So why was she still afraid?

A cold hand slowly pressed to her cheek and she jumped before relaxing. Casper would never hurt her, she knew better. So why was she so jumpy? Turning, she looked into his blue eyes, smiling softly.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, miss me?"

"You have _no_ idea," Kat said, her eyes widening for emphasis. She turned, taking a step toward the computer. "I've been so bored. And on top of that, I have school . . ." She nearly trailed off, before she checked her watch. She nearly shrieked, "I'm gonna be late!" She dashed from the room, back into the kitchen and grabbing herself a bagel and grabbing her lunch. She dashed away after giving her father a final peck on the cheek before she dashed out the door, crying a final, "Bye!"

"I'll talk to you after school!" Casper called after her. Kat gave him a final wave before slamming the iron gate shut and dashing away, down the road. Casper's blue eyes twinkled in pride and he flew back through the thick walls of Whipstaff Manor, headed for who-knows-where.

-

A young girl walked cheerily through the streets, nodding every few seconds as the headset in her ears blasted some rap song by someone named Eminem. The song was on blast and anyone passing by heard a few tidbits of the song.

_". . . If it rains, let it rain,_

_Yeah, the wetter, the better,_

_They ain't gon' stop us, they can't_

_We're stronger now more than ever._

_They tell us no, we say yeah,_

_They tell us stop, we say go._

_Rebel with a rebel, yell,_

_Raise hell, we gon' let 'em know._

_Stomp, push, shove, mush, fck Bush,_

_Until they bring our troops home, come on, just . . ."_

The girl finally got through the town, headed up towards the sea cliffs. She'd heard that it was a great place to look out across the sea. Smiling at this aspect, she tightened her grip on her backpack and trekked along a path. However, when she came into sights of a huge, Gothic-esq manor, she frowned. Although there were the cliffs, it seemed that this was private property.

She turned for a second before rethinking. Maybe she could ask for a quick peek at the cliffs, for just a second, just for the experience, and then she'd leave. That was what she came here for, anyways, right?

She trudged up to the iron gate, pushing it open and walking up the incredibly long, gravel driveway, up to the porch and knocked on the door. After a minute, a man with brown hair and glasses answered. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," the girl said, cheerily, "I'm Kelly Cardone, just your average, every-day wanderer. I heard this was a good place to check out the view of the sea from the cliffs. I just wanted to check it out, if that's okay?" Her grey eyes twinkled with innocence and pleading.

"Uh, sure. I don't think it'll be much trouble," the man said, letting her in. "I'm Dr. Harvey, I'm a . . . a therapist . . ."

"Ah," Kelly said, smiling, brightly, "I see." She held out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Harvey." The man shook her hand, smiling.

"Alright, this way," Dr. Harvey led the way towards a balcony.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a bother to you," Kelly said, "I think I was a bit rude of me to just up and ask to see the cliffs from your house . . . I should have thought about it before asking . . ." She flushed in embarrassment.

"No, it's no problem, really!" Dr. Harvey said, chuckling. "So, how old are you?"

"Uh, 17, I think," Kelly thought, twirling a lock of her midnight-black hair around her finger. Said hair was cut a little below the shoulders. Dr. Harvey nodded in thought.

"I have a daughter a little yonger than you," he threw over his shoulder at her, "Her name is Kat. She's goes to Friendship Junior High School."

Kelly nodded, politely. "Cool!" she smiled, cheerily. They continued until Dr. Harvey led her into one room, opening a door on the other side of it, and leading her through. They both came to a balcony overlooking the sea. Kelly went to the rail and looked down, her eyes searching, the real reason she'd come here stuck in her mind. She frowned.

"It . . . it's not here?" she questioned, quietly, making Dr. Harvey perk his ears. "I could have sworn she threw it this way. Where is it?"

"Are you looking for something, Miss?" Dr. Harvey questioned from behind her. She shook her head, trembling. She continued to mutter, "Where is it? I need it!" Dr. Harvey was going to question her more, when an echoing bang resonated through the house. Dr. Harvey turned, upon hearing a trio of voices shout, _"'EY DOC! Where are ya!?"_

Panic flowed through his veins. The Trio was back! They never took well to visitors, or, as they called them, intruders. He turned back to Kelly, who was still staring at the ocean. He mentally bit his nails. "Uh, Kelly, I think we should--," was all he could say before the Trio burst into the room.

"Hey Doc, we got a session or what?" Stinkie called to him. Fatso smirked and Stretch just glared. His glare became more intense as his violet eyes scanned the form of the young girl on the balcony. He frowned, then bared his teeth in anger.

"Who's dis dim dame?" Stretch bellowed, pointing to Kelly. She turned, facing the Trio, then tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, I thought this place was haunted," was all she said. Dr. Harvey, Fatso, and Stinkie's mouths dropped, but Stretch was unamused.

"Doc, who let her in? Don't tell me it was you?" Stretch accused, jabbing his finger into Dr. Harvey's chest. Dr. Harvey nodded, frightened by the ghost's temper.

"Hey!" Kelly called, "Don't pick on the Doctor!" She walked calmly over, standing in front of the Trio. "I asked if I could see the sea cliffs was all. Is that so bad? Besides, it's his house."

"Huh?" Stinkie and Fatso burst out laughing. "Doc's house? _DOC'S _ HOUSE?? OH THAT'S RICH!!!"

Stretch was still boiling with fury. The thought of a fleshie girl coming into his home brought him no joy. In fact, he was ready to do the little fleshie in any moment. So, he floated over.

"Ya wanted t'see the cliffs, eh?" he asked, before he grabbed her, squirming, and held her over the balcony's edge. Stinkie and Fatso had stopped their laughter, staring in horror at their eldest brother. Dr. Harvey shouted, "STRETCH, NO!" But Stretch had already dropped the girl, then called after her, "Now ya get a closer look!" He floated away, towards his brothers, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Stretch turned, eyes wide in horror. Just behind the balcony was Kelly, only her upper body visible.

"What the--? You're supposed to be dead!" Stretch's surprise and fury had combined. He was _heaping_ mad now. Kelly looked surprised.

"Am I not?" She touched herself to make sure she was really there, looking down at herself.

"How are you still here? I saw you fall!" Stretch asked.

Suddenly, Kelly zoomed up through the air, her feet nearly plastered to a broom, as she turned and landed on the balcony, taking a step off the broom. She grabbed it by the handle, feeling the smooth, ivory wood. The ghosts gasped in fright.

"A witch!!"

"WHERE?" Kely screamed, turning and looking around her.

Fatso pointed to her. "You!"

"Huh, me? I'm no witch!" Kelly huffed. Dr. Harvey was still speechless.

Stinkie floated over. "You mean to tell us you can _fly on a broom_ but you are not a _witch_?"

"I'm a _sorceress_," Kelly corrected.

"Sorceresses don't fly on brooms!"

"Sure they do!" Kelly said, with a grin, "Ya see 'em all the time in the movies!"

Casper suddenly zoomed up through the floor. "What's going on?" he asked. He eyed Kelly, who eyed him, then jumped for joy.

"Yay, more ghosts!" she cried. Casper was confused.

"You're not scared?"

"Are you kidding?" Kelly asked, "I love ghosts! And the paranormal, hence why I am a . . ." She struck a pose, "SORCERESS!!"

"Don't you mean, 'witch'?"

"No!" Kelly said, "I'm not a witch, I'm a sorceress! Right, Shadow?" she asked, over her shoulder. A black cat sat on the balcony edge.

"I hate it when you brag, Kelly," the cat said . . .

"Okay," Stretch said, disbelievingly. "You can fly on a broom, you have a talking black cat, and you claim to not be a witch. How is this?"

"Maybe it's cause she don't got no warts," Fatso thought aloud, "Maybe THAT'S what makes a witch."

"No, not all witches have warts," Kelly said.

"Kelly, you _are_ a witch," Shadow the cat told her. Kelly glared at the cat.

"I AM NOT A WITCH!"

"Please don't try to deny it," Shadow said, licking her paws. "And, plus, I'm not a full cat,"

Purple smoke seemed to come from nowhere and blinded all of them. When it cleared, there stood a young woman with long purple hair, golden eyes with black slits for the pupils, black cat ears, a smooth, black tail, and her skin seemed to be very lightly covered in greyish fur. She wore black arm-length gloves and leggings that ended as a bootlike sort of shoe, and a black tube top and short shorts.

She stood a head shorter than Kelly, and both bowed.

"Kelly Cardone, Sorceress extraordinaire!"

"Midnight Shadow, her best friend,"

Needless to say, the ghosts and Dr. Harvey were speechless. Shadow sat back on the balcony and retransformed into her cat form, licking her paws. "I brought Broom over as soon as I could," she told Kelly. "You always get into mischeif."

Kelly pouted. "I do not."

"Sure,"

"Okay, so you are a," Stinkie said, then added finger quotes, "'sorceress'. Ya got yer broom, yer cat, all that's missing is yer wand. Ya can't find it here, so go home."

Kelly and Shadow burst out laughing.

"Wands? Oh, THAT is rich!" Kelly cried, nearly doubling over.

"Silly ghosts, she doesn't need a wand," Shadow said, "She's descended so far down her family's line, wands are a thing of the past. Magic runs through her veins."

"Yep, point and POOF!" Kelly added.

"But you still need to work on it," Shadow said, "The best you can do right now is make anything into a chicken."

"Hey!" Kelly puffed up, "I _like_ chickens."

"Poultry," Shadow mumbled.

"DON'T DIS THE CHICKENS, SHADOW!" Kelly pointed, and a chicken appeared next to the cat. Shadow hissed angrily at it, making it run over the balcony and fall down to the depths below. But everyone knows chickens can swim, so it's all good.

"And, about going home . . ." she said, adjusting the strap on her backpack. "I don't have one."

"She's a wandering witch,"

"Sorceress,"

"Whatever."

"Alrighty, then why don't you just _wander_ right outta here?" Stretch said, hiking his thumb behind him at the door.

Kelly pouted, grabbing her broom. Shadow jumped on her shoulder. "Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted! C'mon, Shadow, we'll search another time."

"I could have sworn it dropped back there, though,"

"I know, but SOMEBODY doesn't like company," Kelly threw over her shoulder, walking out the door.

"Kelly, we can _fly_ y'know," Shadow told her.

"Yeah, but I wanna walk."

And they continued arguing until their voices couldn't be heard anymore. Stretch turned on Dr. Harvey. "Let this be a lesson to _you_, Doc. Don't invite NO ONE in unless we allow it, got it?"

"But, fellas," Dr. Harvey tried to reason with them, "Maybe we could let them stay. We have the room. They're homeless."

"Let them stay, are you NUTS?!" Stretch bellowed. "She's a witch--"

"SORCERESS!!!" Kelly called, one last time, making Stretch glare at the door.

"--And the other's a talking cat! We got enough people here, anyways."

"Yeah, but Stretch," Stinkie said, "Think about it. We got the room. They're homeless. Why don't we just put up with 'em fer a while?"

Stretch got into Stinkie's face. "Are you questioning my authority, _Stinkie_? Are you turnin' yer back on _family_ to think considerably towards a fleshie _runt_ with _powers_ and a smart-mouth _cat_?" As he said them, an eerie, quiet, and deadly tone to his voice, his violet eyes glared into Stinkie's golden ones as he pushed the ghost back.

Stinkie stammered an excuse. "N-n-no, Stretch, I-I was j-just . . ." He suddenly became incoherent with his rambling, making things up off the top of his head, so as not to anger his brother any more. Fatso intervened, grabbing Stretch's shoulder.

"What's the harm it could do?" he asked, "Stinkie's right, too. We've got enough room here."

"We could make 'em pay rent!" Stinkie added, meekly, before silencing when Stretch shot him a glare.

"Please, Uncle Stretch?" Casper asked, "I'm sure they won't be a bother to anyone."

"It might be more fun around here with more fleshies, y'know?" Fatso added. Stretch boiled again, them slowly began to simmer, his eyes going dull and bored.

"Fine," he said, in his nasally, sarcastic voice. "They can stay."

Suddenly, Kelly and Shadow (in humanoid form) appeared through the doorway, eyes all teary and smiles on their faces. "You'd do that for us?" they asked. Stretch grunted, looking the other way.

"Yeh, but if any o'yas start making it hard fer me, ya get the boot, capice?"

"Capoosh!" Kelly answered, saluting. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy we are to finally have a home!"

Stretch grunted in response. As he passed, he told his brothers, "One a'yas better keep an eye on them," he said, then added," Or there'll be _HELL_ to pay." He then floated through the door and out of sight. Stinkie and Fatso looked at each other and shrugged. Fatso turned to Dr. Harvey.

"Hey, Doc, mind helpin' us get these two settled in?" he asked.

Dr. Harvey smiled. "Sure thing," He turned to them. "Do you have any luggage?"

Kelly gestured to her backpack. "All I need is in here!"

"Magical backpack?"

"Magical backpack."

Dr. Harvey smiled. "I can't wait until Kat comes home. She likes visitors."

"You don't get many, do you?" Shadow asked.

"Dr. Harvey shook his head, "Not with those three trouble makers." He pointed to Stinkie and Fatso, who gave him angelic smiles.

"Ah."

And so, Dr. Harvey and Casper led the two new visitors to a large bedroom, similar to Kat's and Casper's. It was just down the hall from the Trio's room and Casper's room. It also overlooked the sea, providing a nice view. The two got settled and thanked Dr. Harvey and Casper for their hospitality.

Outside the room, Stinkie and Fatso played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would look out for the two. Loser would have to watch them. Stinkie got scissors, Fatso got rock.

Fatso cheered his victory, making Stinkie glare. The larger ghost dematerialized through the floor, headed for the kitchen, while Stinkie popped in to Kelly's room.

"Alright, you two," he said, "I'm going to be lookin' out fer the two o'yas, y'got it?"

Shadow sat on the bed, licking her hands. "I don't need to be looked after, I can take care of myself." Kelly had placed her backpack on the bed, and was rummaging through it. She'd put her broom in one corner of the room, and was digging out bottles of strange liquids and other assorted items with magical properties.

She placed a thick, decrepit book carefully on the desk beside the bed, placing candles and small crystals around it, then kissed her index and middle fingers together, and tapped them on the book. She went back to rummaging through the backpack, unaware of the ghost's presence for the time being.

"Hey, Kelly, someone's here to see us." Shadow pointed out.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Kelly was still zoned out, pulling out candellabras, a few more potion bottles, a couple more books, some old, some new, placing them on the bed.

"Kelly . . ."

The young sorceress continued to pull out vials and books, and other assorted things; crystals, pendulems, medallions, pouches of beads or who-knows-what.

"Kelly, Stinkie's here."

Kelly's head popped up and she spun around. She waved at the ghost. "Heh, sorry. I kinda got caught up in my unpacking."

Stinkie glanced around the room. He nodded. "Like what ya done wit' da place," he commented.

"Oh, thanks!"

He floated closer, and Shadow gagged, pulling away. But Kelly continued to rummage throught the backpack, not leaving anything out, or in. She placed a boombox on top of the dresser, plus a pack of various CDs near. She popped the top of the boombox, placing a CD in and pressing Play on a remote she kept by the nightstand. _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park began to play.

Stinkie raised an eyebrow at her music of choice, and she shrugged. "It helps me think." She walked to the bed, pointing her finger at the objects on it and swirling her hand round, making the objects go floating to their respective places. Stinkie stared, fascinated.

Shadow had moved to the other side of the room, eyeing Stinkie warily. Stinkie smirked at her, opening his mouth and sending a green jet of smoke at her. She gagged and fainted. Kelly looked up at him.

"What was that?"

"Smell-o-gram!" he shouted, spraying the smoke in her face as he said it. She merely blinked it away, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh?"

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright,_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight!"_ Chad, lead singer of Linkin Park, sang through the speakers of the boombox.

Stinkie stared at her. "You don't notice . . . the smell?"

"No, I notice it, I just . . ." Kelly stared, then looked away. "Nevermind." After packing everything away, she jumped on the bed, standing on it and making the springs creak. She grinned. "Now I'm as tall as you!" She was level with the ghost, even though he floated a few feet above the floor. Kelly clapped her hand, excitedly. "I'm so proud!"

It was Stinkie's turn to tilt his head. "You're just happy-go-lucky, and bubbly, ain'tcha?"

Kelly nodded her head, rapidly. "I like candy." She pointed to her hand, but, instead of making a Snickers bar appear, a tiny chicken appeared. She squealed in excitement. "I'M GONNA CALL HIM BOB!"

Stinkie face-faulted.

"Random, isn't she?" Shadow said to him, wearing a gas mask that made her breathe like Dark Vadar. Stinkie nodded, smiling. He turned to go.

"Alright, I'm down the hall if you need me," he called, floating through the door, but Kelly called, "WAIT, STINKY-GHOST!" Stinkie popped his head through the door.

"What?"

"Thanks for being cool!" she said, smiling softly. Shadow seemed to just stare at her.

"By the way, it's Stinkie, not Stinky-Ghost," Stinkie said, "Okay?"

Kelly nodded, rapidly. "Got it!" She grinned again, making him grin as well. He left the room, thinking to himself about how there was something about this fleshie that he liked, although he couldn't pinpoint what.

-

**Yay! Wow, that was a long chapter! YAY!!! Everybody review! I want 5 REVIEWS!! 5 REVIEWS!!!**

**Stinkie: -floats in-**

**Kitsune: STINKIE! YEEHAW!**

**Both: -singing- 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLE OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's Kitsune again! Thanks to welshrose for reviewing! On a note, I wanna know which ghost in the Casper movies is your (the readers) favorites. They can be from any Casper movie. And now, on to the story.**

-

**_Title: Specter, My Protector_**

**_Summary: A young fleshie comes to Whipstaff and falls in love with one of the residents. When Stinkie gives her a ring that will let them stay connected no matter where they are, an evil bent on destroying Whipstaff's paranormal residents, kidnaps her and uses her to get to Whipstaff's REAL treasure._**

**_Main Pairing: StinkieOC (gasp! an OC! Heh, no worries, people, no Mary-Sues here!)_**

**_Side Pairings: KatCasper, Onesided OCxOC_**

**_Chapter: 2_**

**_Rating: T for Trouble! _**

-

Kat walked home from school around 3, finally arriving at Whipstaff around 3:25, 3:30 if her teachers kept her late. She got in he gate and was greeted by Casper, like always. Only, today, he seemed to be more excited. She finally questioned him when he got to the front door.

"What're you so happy about?"

Casper chuckled. "We have ourselves a guest," he said. Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Is it one of the Trio's friends?"

Casper shook his head.

"Someone from Mexico they contacted online?"

Again, Casper shook his head.

"A rabid squirrel?" **(ROCK ON RABID CHIBI SQUIRRELS INC!)**

Casper chuckled and shook his head. "You'll see." Kat quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and continued through Whipstaff's foyer. She set her backpack down by the staircase, calling out, "Dad, I'm home!" She listened intently for any sign of life, or death, and turned in the direction of a loud, "In here, honey!" She walked briskly to the kitchen, where James Harvey sat at the table, looking over various letters—most likely this month's bills—drinking a strong cup of coffee. He looked at her and smiled.

Kat came over and kissed his cheek before sitting down, as well. "So, how was your day, Honey?" Dr. Harvey asked.

Kat shrugged. "Y'know. The usual. Casper said that we have a visitor, though," she said, resting her head on her fingers. "So, who is it?"

Dr. Harvey smiled at his daughter, then turned his head towards the other door, calling, "You can come out now." Nothing happened. Dr. Harvey frowned, waiting.

From the other side of the door, there was a, "What the Hell are you two doing?" It was obviously Stretch, because of his thick Boston accent. Two feminine voices squeaked and the door opened, with two bodies falling onto the kitchen floor. Stretch glared, his right hand resting on the doorknob. He'd opened the door and caused the two people on the other side of it to go sprawling out.

One was human looking, a girl with shoulder-length, dark, midnight black hair and grey eyes. She was a little taller than Kat, and was probably a year or two older. She wore dark blue jeans, a thin, black, long-sleeve T-shirt with a thicker, short-sleeve green shirt on top, and green converse. She stood, waving. "Hi, I'm Kelly Cardone, I'ma sorceress!"

The other girl, who looked a _little_ human, rolled her eyes. "You're a witch." This girl had long purple hair and golden eyes, with black slits for pupils. She also had black, fur-covered cat ears and a long, smooth black cat's tail. Her entire body was lightly covered in a light grey fur. She had black arm-length gloves and leggings that ended as boots and a black tube top and short shorts. "I'm Midnight Shadow."

"She's a cat-girl," Kat pointed out. Midnight gave a little "Mya!" and her tail started to wag.

"I hope you don't mind," Kelly said, going over to shake Kat's hand, "But I had to come see the sea-cliffs and we ended up staying here. We don't really have a home."

"It's fine," Kat said, smiling, "Nice to meet you." Kat shook the other girl's hand. She put out a hand to shake Midnight's hand, but she just sat down on the floor. Kat, curious, outstretched a hand and scratched the cat-girl behind the ears, while Midnight purred, contently. Kat gave a sort of sighing-laugh.

"God, you're such a suck-up, Midnight!" Kelly laughed. Midnight hissed in her direction before standing up, putting her elbow on Kelly's shoulder and leaning on her. "Anyway," Kelly continued, "We met the, uh, Trio? Is that what they were called?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, the, um, Ghostly Trio. That's them. So, where did you come from?"

Kelly thought a moment. "I honestly can't remember. Midnight, how long has it been?"

"I'd say at least five years, Kel," the cat-girl said.

"So, where've you lived since . . . ?" Dr. Harvey asked.

"Well, my grandfather used to say we travelled around all over the country like gypsies," Kelly said. "That's kind of what we posed as, too. You name a big city in the US, we've been there."

"Wow," Casper said, smiling. Stretch had snorted and vanished from sight. Kat suppressed a glare she'd felt building up. Stinkie and Fatso weren't so bad, but Stretch was just plain obnoxious, especially in the face of company. She didn't even want to know what transpired when Kelly and Midnight arrived. Or did she?

She stored that little bit of info at the back of her mind. She'd bring it up again at another time. She did want to know, just not when they could be plainly spied on by the Trio. She wasn't sure just how Stretch would respond, but she didn't want to take the chance that he'd vow ultimate revenge.

The rest of the day went uneventful, save for the fact that they got to know Kelly and Midnight a little better. The Trio had come down for dinner and did their usual helicopter routine entrance, made a few nasty remarks, but didn't get too rousy.

Perhaps, Kat thought, it was the fear that Kelly would be overpowering with her magical abilities she claimed to possess. Were ghosts afraid of witches? Ghosts didn't possess any real _magical_ powers. Maybe they could walk through walls, and float in the air, but could they make potions? Could they transform a bag of marbles into a carrier pigeon? No, they couldn't, so far as Kat knew. Plus, the extent of the Trio's abilities was probably scaring the daylights out of whoever they came into contact with, besides their own little tricks; possession, dismemberment, shapeshifting, flying, etc.

Kelly and Midnight, in her cat form, walked back to their room. Midnight settled on the bed once more, staring at Kelly as she sat at a desk, writing. The cat sighed.

"I don't understand why you don't just use your magic to do these things. It'd be so much easier."

"Yeah, but it's the same thing as when I was studying alchemy," Kelly replied, "It's not as much fun if there's nothing to it!" She laughed.

A soft knock came at her door, and she turned to see Kat in the doorway. She smiled. "Hey,"

Kat returned the smile, "Hi, is it okay if I . . . ?"

"Yeah, sure! Come in, come in!" Kelly waved her in.

Kat turned, closing the door after her. She twiddled her thumbs together. "I hope I'm not being a bother, but I'm curious. What happened when you came here?"

Kelly smiled. "Well, I came to see the sea cliffs, and you're Dad was hospitable enough to invite me in. So, I was staring at the cliffs and then the Trio came in. The first two ghosts . . . uh, Fatso and . . . Stinkie! That's their names! Yeah, uh, they were pretty okay, but that Stretch! Pfft! He tried to throw me out the window!"

Kat's eyes nearly bulged out of their head. "What!? He did that?"

"Yup, picked me up and dropped me off the balcony," Kelly said, "But Midnight caught me on Broom."

"Broom? You mean a flying broomstick?"

"Yep!" Kelly said, whistling. The closet door opened and a broomstick flew out. Kat laughed. Kelly rubbed the broom's handle, and it gave little noises of excitement.

"It's like a pet!" Kat exclaimed.

It was Kelly's turn to laugh. "Yeah, well, it took a big spell to get it like this. You can't just manufacture a flying broomstick. It's strong magic that makes them fly, and I added the personality of a laborador retriever as an extra kick."

"Yeah," Midnight said, "And she couldn't use her magic for two whole months after that."

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"Magic drains the spirit. You need to constantly 'recharge', so to speak." explained Kelly.

"How do you 'recharge'?" asked Kat.

"Sleep!" Kelly smiled, "It's the same thing with normal humans. It's basically what helps them pass over. They build up enough energy that they can pass over instead of staying as ghosts. Of course, it's not only sleep that helps rechrage, there's eating and daily rituals and then there's the 'higher up' stuff, like prayer and that religious stuff. And then there's favors and deeds needed to accomplish in life."

"Ah, I get it," Kat said, "That explains why ghosts stay behind because of their unfinished business. They need to gain more energy in order to cross over."

"Yeah, sort of," Kelly said, "This is also why witches and warlocks use spell books or magic wands. It's because their energy needs a boost, so the books or wands provide that boost. They also don't use as much energy when they use wands and books, but it's usually the untalented or inexperienced trainees that use them most. I came so far down my family's line that I don't even need to use a wand! I just point," She demonstrated by pointing at Midnight, "And WA-LA!"

Before Midnight could respond, she disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a chicken. Kat applauded.

"But what's with the chicken?" she asked.

"I like chickens," Kelly shrugged. She pointed again at the chicken and it became Midnight again in a puff of smoke.

"That's pretty cool," Kat said, "So, why'd you want to see the sea cliffs?"

Kelly looked away, out the window. "Because . . . a family heirloom was lost. And I was sure it had fallen over here somewhere, but I can't even _sense_ it."

"Heirloom? Like what?"

"Like an amulet," Kelly said, "It's been in the Cardone family for generations. It's . . ." She looked nervously to either side, then leaned in t whisper to Kat. "Promise to keep it secret?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Kat said.

Kelly frowned, suddenly. "If you break this, I'll turn you into a chicken."

Kat laughed. "Okay, I promise."

Kelly lightened up. "Well, that amulet is the source of the Cardone family power. It's been passed down to each generation of Cardones, and each person of that generation puts a portion of their magic into it. In case someone in future generations needs it, it's there. Like an emergency break system."

"And something happened to this amulet?"

"Precisely. You see, I have three aunts, my Mom's sisters. Their all greedy and mean, and they took out power they didn't need, but what they wanted. At that time, it was to be handed down to me. Well, they discarded the empty amulet. And I followed it, tracing it back to somewhere in this area."

"So, what happened to your aunts?"

"They were given the extreme punishment in our world. Unfortunately, they expended the magic, and there's none left, so we have to start over, starting with me. That is, if I find the amulet." Kelly said.

"I'm sure you'll find it, Kelly," Kat said.

"Y'know, you can call me Kel if you want," Kelly said, "Midnight does."

"Sure," Kat chuckled. "Kel. I like that." Kat and Kelly laughed a little. Midnight had fallen asleep. "Hey, I just had a thought!" Kat exclaimed. "Ghosts can go through walls and stuff . . . I bet they can go through water, too!"

"And?"

"And, maybe Casper can help you get your amulet back!"

"You think he would?"

"Oh, I know he would. He loves helping out people."

"He's not like his uncles, is he?"

"They are complete opposites," Kat said.

"You think we can ask this of him, Kat?" Kelly asked.

"We can try in the morning. I don't have school."

"Cool," Kelly said, getting up and walking to her boombox. "Got any requests?"

"What do you have?" Kat asked.

"Uh, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Eminem, and a bunch of other things . . ."

"Wow, kind of like what I have, too," Kat said. She shrugged. "Put on what _you_ want. I don't mind. I'm sure it's good."

"You don't mind country, do you?"

"As in?"

"Trace Adkins?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE Trace Adkins!"

And so, Kelly put on a Trace Adkins CD while they talked.

-

The next morning, Kelly got up late. She checked the clock. _10:30? Wow . . ._ she thought, yawning. She stretched out, climbed out of bed and got dressed, then walked downstairs. Midnight was already waiting for her, downstairs. Together, the two made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon arrival, they found Casper already making breakfast for the Trio.

"Hey," Kelly said, smiling. The Trio (mainly Stretch) just glared at her. Kelly looked around. "Hey, where's Dr. Harvey?"

"He went out on business," Casper said, laying down a couple plates for them and pulling out their chairs for them. They sat and thanked him.

"And where's Kat?" Kelly asked.

Casper paused a moment, looking back at them. He turned back to breakfast. "She should be coming any time now." He floated back, laying a couple scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon on their plates.

"Thanks, Casper!" Kelly and Midnight said in unison. Casper chuckled.

"No problem," the friendly ghost replied, going back to breakfast.

A few minutes later, Kat walked in, her hair a mess and she was yawning. "G'mornin' . . ." she grumbled, sleepily. The Trio snickered.

"Nice hair, Kitty Kat," Stretch taunted. Kat gave him a sharp glare, making him snicker even more. She sat between Kelly and Midnight. The three humans faced the three ghosts; Kelly across from Stinkie, Kat across from Stretch, and Midnight across from Fatso.

"Hey, Bulbhead!" Fatso called, over his shoulder to Casper, "Gimme the salt, would ya?"

"Okay, Uncle Fatso--" Casper began, but Kelly stopped him.

"It's okay, Casper," she said, "Let _me_ get it." She glanced around the room, until she spotted the salt-shaker right on the counter next to Casper. She pointed at it, making it hover three inches off the counter, then come slowly to the table, floating in midair. She made it set itself in front of Fatso. The entire Trio, including Casper, gaped at her. She looked at them, strangely. "What?"

"Uh . . ." Fatso began, "Thanks?"

"No problem," Kelly answered.

_'They never thank me for anything,'_ Casper thought, _'Maybe she can change that . . .'_

"Hey, Casper," Kat said, once the little ghost was done making breakfast, "Do you think you could help us with something?"

"Sure, Kat," Casper said, smiling. "When?"

"Well, in a little bit, we'll wait until everyone finishes breakfast," Kelly responded. Casper nodded, sitting down for a plate, himself.

-

"Alright, Bulby-Boy," Stretch said, "Time to clean up!" The Trio pushed their plates towards him, but Kelly waved a finger. The plates levitated and went to the sink. She stood.

"I'll clean them for you, Casper," she said, "Right, Midnight?"

"Good luck," the cat-girl said, until Kelly kicked her. "MYOUCH!!!"

"You're gonna help, you lazy-ass," Kelly smirked. Midnight rolled her eyes, standing and going to the sink with Kelly. Together, they began to wash the dishes.

Stinkie floated over. "Hey, why're ya doin' Casper's chores fer 'im?" he snarled.

"Something wrong?" Kelly said, then squirted him with the hose. The water didn't seem to go through him all the way, and he gagged. However, some of the water did pass through. "Oh, look at that. Midnight, go clean it, would you?"

"I've already got my paws full, Kel," Midnight scowled.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Fine." She waved a finger, and the water on the floor evaporated before everyone's eyes.

-

Casper met Kelly, Midnight and Kat in the room Kelly and Midnight had been when they came here. Kelly stood by the balcony, gazing down at the water again. She turned and faced Casper.

"Casper, I need your help," she said. She waved him over, and he floated over to her. Kelly turned to look down at the sea. "Is it possible for ghosts to go through water?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Casper said, "I've never tried, before, though."

-

Meanwhile, the Trio waited, invisible by the door, listening in on their conversation. The others didn't detect their presence, so it was the perfect disguise.

-

"You see, Kelly's family heirloom might be down there," Midnight said, then went into better detail of the amulet and its history, explaining it as Kelly had to Kat.

"What happens if you don't get it back?" Casper said.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kelly said, "But I was told to get it back by my ancestors."

"Wait, you _contacted_ them?" Midnight said, shocked and horrified, "That's necromancy!"

"It's just a _little_ necromancy," Kelly said, sheepishly, squeezing her thumb and forefinger together and squinting her eyes. "Anyway--"

"Wait, necromancy?" Kat said, "As in bringing the dead to life?"

"Not really," Kelly said, "I wouldn't call what I did necromancy. Maybe a 'spiritual wake-up party'. But, they said I had to get it back, otherwise the Cardone family will perish."

"How long do you have?" Casper asked.

"Three weeks." Midnight said.

"I mean, I'm not exactly sure, but I thought I saw it fly and land over here," Kelly said, "So . . . could you help me get it back, Casper?"

"I'll try," Casper said, the flew off the balcony, doing a nose-dive straight for the water. He sped up in the end and flew through, with a splash. However, seconds later, he popped up again, gasping for . . . air?

"What's wrong?" Kat called down.

"I forgot to take a breath," Casper said, floating a little above the water, taking a breath, and diving back down.

However, he came back up a little later, flying right back up to the balcony. "I can't see anything, it's too deep and it's too dark. I can't get past 20 feet down."

"That's okay, you tried," Kelly said, "I could try to SCUBA down . . . if I knew how."

"We don't have to worry about it right now, Kel," Midnight said. "We should try to think of other things to do for the time-being."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be a procrastinator," Kelly said, rubbing her arm.

"A what?" Midnight asked, dumbly.

"I don't wanna do things until the last moment!" Kelly snapped at her. She turned to Casper. "Thanks for trying, Casper."

"Sorry I couldn't get it. I couldn't really see down there."

"That's okay, we'll try another time," Kelly said, smiling. Casper smiled, and he and Kat left the room. Midnight and Kelly looked over the edge at the water. Kelly looked at Midnight.

"Are you kidding?" Midnight exclaimed, "I'm a _cat_! I don't _do_ water!"

"Scaredy cat . . ." Kelly taunted.

"So what if I am! I have a right to be!" Midnight said, before she, too, padded out of the room, leaving Kelly to her thoughts.

-

"Pfft! Wouldja lookit dat, boys," Stretch said, once Kelly had left the room.

"Ya hear dat?" Stinkie asked, "She lost 'er family heirloom thingamajig."

"Too bad fer 'er, I say," Stretch said, "Come on, boys." He floated through the wall, followed by Fatso, but Stinkie stayed behind. He gazed out at the ocean, just like Kelly had. He remembered. When he was alive, he loved the ocean. This might even have been his room. It had the _perfect_ view of the wide, blue sea. Who knew, it could have been . . .

What could have been . . .

Or what could be . . .

Stinkie stared, lost in his thoughts. The door creaked open behind him, and Kelly came in the room. He was still invisible, so she didn't see him. She went back to the balcony, staring out a while, before grabbing something out of the air and looking at it. Stinkie glanced, invisibly, over her shoulder, curious as to what it might be.

A tiny portion of glowing air swirled in the fleshie's palm. Stinkie stared, his gold eyes fixed on the substance. He was so fascinated that he didn't realise he was slowly becoming visible, with an arm reaching out to the stuff. Kelly jumped, whirling and facing the ghost with wide, frightened eyes. The glowing air was gone, and her hands her busy steadying her on the balcony railing behind her.

"Stinkie?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you. Thank the Gods."

"Huh? Oh, heh heh, sorry," Stinkie said, scratching the back of his head, nervously. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, just . . ." Kelly started, going back to looking out over the ocean, "Just looking at the sea."

"Uh, if ya don't mind me askin', what da hee-haw was dat?"

Kelly glanced at her hands. "Oh, just . . . nothing." She sighed. "It's nothin', really. I just used my magic to heat some air until it glowed."

"How can ya do dat wit'out usin' a fire?"

Kelly shrugged. She turned, smiling, before walking towards the door. "See ya later, Stinkie." she said, before exiting. Stinkie stared at the strange magical girl. Then he turned to stare over the ocean once more.

-

**Hey, thanks for reading, now please review! Maybe I'll start on the next chapter, or maybe I'll continue finishing the next chapter of Ghost Lover. I may, I may not. I need to get away from that stupid writer's block I suddenly got for that story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yay, thanks so much to Psychogizmo and zigandzag16 for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!_**

_**I don't own Casper or the characters, and I don't own "Pieces" by Rascal Flatts.**_

_**Oh, and I made the mistake of putting Chad where I meant to put Chester. Chester is the name of the lead singer of Linkin Park, at least, I'm pretty sure it is.**_

-

**_Title: Specter, My Protector_**

**_Summary: A young fleshie comes to Whipstaff and falls in love with one of the residents. When Stinkie gives her a ring that will let them stay connected no matter where they are, an evil bent on destroying Whipstaff's paranormal residents, kidnaps her and uses her to get to Whipstaff's REAL treasure._**

**_Main Pairing: StinkieOC_**

**_Side Pairings: KatCasper, Onesided OCxOC_**

**_Chapter: 3_**

**_Rating: T for Trouble! _**

-

Stinkie hovered just past the balcony, 50 feet above the cliffs. His ghostly tail waved softly as he struggled within himself to do what he was about to do. He stared down at the dark water, below.

The moonlight passed through his ghostly body, yet, somehow made his unethereal body glow with the white-blue sheen. He glanced back at Whipstaff, frowning in uncertainty. It was just past midnight; Stretch and Fatso would be asleep by now, so they wouldn't know what he was up to.

He tensed slightly, preparing himself, before flying up in the air ten feet while whirling to do a dive headfirst, towards the water. Just as he was about to break the surface, he took a deep breath and put on a burst of speed. With a loud splash, he broke through the water.

However, no one would hear the splash, for they would dismiss it as merely the waves hitting the rocky egdges of the sea-cliffs.

-

Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything in the murky darkness of the ocean. Only the occassional bubble that caught part of the moonlight that struck the water could be seen. Other than that, nothing. Still, he pushed on.

It was strange to him. As a ghost, he needed no air to survive on land. But underwater, why did he have to take a breath? It made absolutely no sense to him. He should have just been able to easily pass through like it was a wall; only, it was quite a large wall of _water_.

For a while, it seemed as though he wasn't getting anywhere. All he could see was darkness. The occassional fish swam by, then quickly swam away as he passed. He pushed himself on. Just how deep was the ocean, anyway? A normal human would have drowned by now.

It was harder to breathe. He felt like his 'lungs' would burst. He suddenly saw something shine in the dark; just a small shine that passed over it. It did seem metallic. His gold eyes widened as he reached out, frantically trying to grab the amulet. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed up on some underwater current. He saw the shine once more before the amulet was lost to the inky darkness, and he let himself be brought back to the surface.

-

Shaking excess water from his body, he muttered soft profanities as he floated through the halls of Whipstaff. As he passed, he heard soft music, which made him stop and turn back to the room from where it was coming. It slowly registered in his mind whose room it was; Kelly's.

Curiously, he popped his head in. Soft country music was playing on her stereo, set low enough so as not to wake anyone else in the house. Midnight was curled up in the corner, ears twitching softly in her sleep. Kelly was also asleep, sprawled out, exhaustedly, on the bed, as if she'd just got done doing some fast-paced excercises and then just flung herself on the bed, falling right asleep. She was uncovered, her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, her head turned to the side and her hair over her face, which helped support Stinkie's theory of 'excessive excercise'.

He slowly floated over to the stereo, inspecting the neon-green letters and numbers that flashed on it. A circular arrow blinked, meaning that the song was on repeat. '06' was lit up; track number six. The stereo was silent for about 3 seconds before the song started again, and a voice began to sing.

_"From the moment that we met_

_My world was turned around,_

_Upside down_

_To some degree I still regret_

_My memory_

_For keeping you around_

_Girl, I thought that you were mine_

_But my broken heart's been shattered_

_One too many times_

_"And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothin' left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces"_

Stinkie looked back at Kelly. Her music choice had once again befuddled him. From Linkin Park to Rascal Flatts? This fleshie certainly was interesting, aside from her powers. He'd have to get to know her better.

He reached out, smiling, and brushed the back of his fingers against her bare arm. Gooseflesh arose, and she shivered, shifting. Stinkie frowned, first in confusion and shock, and then in depression. It always happened whenever he touched a fleshie. His acursed body had the opposite effect on her that he wanted. He reached out again and brushed her hair out of her face so that she could breathe better, then retreated to the edge of the bed.

He sat down, his tail falling over the edge. He winced as the light from the digital clock blinked neon green numbers brightly, almost in his face.

_"Someone let you down again_

_So you turn to me,_

_Your convenient friend_

_Oh, but I know what you're doin'_

_And what you hope to find_

_I've seen it a thousand times_

_All the fire we had before_

_Are now just bitter ashes_

_Left scattered on the floor_

_"And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothin' left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces"_

He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing here. He stared sullenly at the cat-girl curled up on the floor, then glanced back at Kelly. He wondered why he was so intruigued about this mere fleshie girl.

Then again, why was Casper so enthused whenever Kat was near? Was that similar to this?

Seeing Kelly's face brought strange emotions to Stinkie that he didn't understand. She looked so peaceful asleep . . . so _beautiful_ . . . Like a piece of art. That's what she was; living art.

His heart fell again at the thought. _Living_. The living and the dead were two different things. Yet, how could they, the dead, still be so comfortable around the living; Kat and the Doc? And Casper and Kat . . . .

It was so obvious; that Casper liked Kat. But how could it work out?

It couldn't, Stinkie concluded, depressed. He cast a weary, sad gaze over his shoulder, at Kelly. She never moved, save for her shallow breathing. She merely slept on, oblivious of the ghost's presence.

_"I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here, baby_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothin' left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_We both know that you don't need me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_

_Let it rest"_

The song went on for a couple more seconds before fading out. The stereo made a noise, and the song started up again.

Stinkie floated up, staring at Kelly one last time before he quietly floated out of the room. He contemplated these confusing emotions and thoughts swirling in his head. He could imagine her as a ghost, oh yes. But he remembered little to nothing about his former life, and therefore couldn't imagine himself alive again. He didn't want to harm her, anyway. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

He sank into the bed, sliding right through the sheets, before materializing and pulling them over him. It really didn't matter; he'd still be freezing cold, but it was just the shadow of his former life.

He turned on his side, eyes staring into the darkness. He'd try another time to get the amulet. For Kelly's sake, he would get it back.

-

_**I'm trying my hardest to not rush Stinkie's and Kelly's relationship, I really am. It must have really sounded stupid to say that he suddenly thought she was beautiful. Gods, I'm such a dork!**_

_**Please read and remember to review!**_

_**Muchas encantas!**_

_**Peace and love, Kitsune!**_


End file.
